


Dressing up

by epithalamium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Compliant with the anime, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Do you have anything to wear tomorrow?’</p><p>Rivaille looked up from his tea and raised his eyebrow at Erwin. ‘Aside from clothes, you mean?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dressing up  
> Characters/Pairings: Erwin Smith/Rivaille, Mike Zacharius, Hanji Zoe  
> Rating: PG-13 for language  
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and all related characters is to Isayama Hajime and associates.  
> Summary: Boyfriend jackets and trying to make sense of what happened in episode 25.  
> Word count: 825  
> Notes/Warnings: Written for a prompt from Tumblr. Sphallolalia: Flirtatious talk that leads no where. (Yep, Rivaille's one smooth talker.)
> 
> Because I have a sieve-like brain, I forgot that there's no way Petra would have made it to this scene. ~~No, Petra, bb.~~ ;__; Changed it to Rene instead. (Thanks to [disprove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/disprove/pseuds/disprove) for pointing this out!)

‘Do you have anything to wear tomorrow?’

Rivaille looked up from his tea and raised his eyebrow at Erwin. ‘Aside from clothes, you mean?’

Erwin paused to consider whether he had the time to respond to Rivaille’s catty rejoinder, decided he didn’t, and went on as if Rivaille hadn’t spoken, ‘We’re going to present ourselves to the Sina councillors and nobility tomorrow.’

‘So I’ve heard,’ said Rivaille. ‘What are _you_ going to wear, then?’

‘My uniform.’ Erwin pretended to sip at his own tea. He knew Rivaille was going to make this as difficult as possible, and Erwin had decided not to press the issue until the day before they were supposed to report to the council. 

‘Indeed? So am I.’ The last bit was almost a snarl. Rivaille placed his cup back on the table and crossed his arms. 

‘You know I can’t let you do that.’ Erwin raised a hand to forestall Rivaille’s comment. ‘They’re lifting the ban on using vertical manoeuvre gears inside Wall Sina especially for our retinue tomorrow. They’re _trying_ , Rivaille. The least we can do is answer in kind.’

‘They’re lifting the ban on the _Military Police_. It’s not so much keeping us safe as making sure we don’t make a scene.’ Rivaille gave a sniff. The gesture was uncannily similar to the affectations put on by Sina noblemen, and Erwin almost wanted to applaud Rivaille’s little show. ‘We’re going to face the council unarmed and in disgrace. What fucking difference does it make if I appear in my uniform?’

‘The difference is that we’re going to try flushing the Female Titan out of hiding and I don’t want anyone forcing you out there in the field in case something goes wrong with the plan.’ Erwin sighed. ‘Don’t forget you’re injured, Rivaille. We can’t afford to lose you.’

‘You do know I’ll do whatever is needed if push comes to shove, don’t you?’

Erwin smiled. ‘I’m counting on it. But we need to keep up appearances for now.’

‘I’m not going to get all dressed up just to meet a bunch of old men.’ 

‘You wound me,’ said Erwin, putting on a hurt expression. ‘I just wanted to see you all fit and dashing in your civvies. Is that too much to ask?’

Rivaille gave him a smirk. ‘Perverted old man.’

*

Someone had left a jacket on the back of Rivaille’s chair. After leaving Erwin’s office, Rivaille had spent the rest of the night before glaring at his closet. Aside from several sets of uniform, there really wasn’t much to choose from. There were his black trousers, which weren’t anything special, but they seldom ever saw much use and looked relatively new. He reckoned he could wear the shirt and cravat from his uniform, but that still left him woefully underdressed. He had a serviceable green coat for colder weather, but he doubted it would fit Erwin’s idea of ‘keeping up appearances’.

Rivaille inspected the jacket suspiciously. The material alone probably cost as much as the rest of his clothes put together. Not new, although freshly laundered and starched. He caught the scent of pine and aftershave when he put it on, the smell familiar and making him blush. 

‘Don’t you look dashing!’ Mike said, when Rivaille joined the rest of the Scouting Legion in the courtyard. Rivaille thought he looked like a kid wearing a suit his mum picked for him, something she hoped he’d grow into, but the jacket _was_ warm and comfortable, so he just shrugged.

‘Jacket’s a bit big, though,’ said Hanji. ‘Are you sure you didn’t grab Erwin’s by mistake?’

‘Nah, he looks like a hero from those sensational novels.’ Mike winked at Rene, who turned pink. ‘Quite the terror of unattached young ladies.’

‘He can come sweep me off my feet any time,’ said Erwin.

‘You’re not exactly some light weight,’ said Rivaille.

‘Try me.’ Erwin looked around. ‘Is everyone ready?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Eren and Mikasa were helping Armin hide his gear inside his cloak, making sure that nothing made any suspicious bulges. Beside them, Jean was frowning at the dark wig Hanji had provided for his disguise. Rivaille hoped the kid could pull it off. He looked nothing like Eren, although Rivaille doubted the council could even remember Eren’s face, despite having almost ordered his execution after the re-taking of Trost.

‘I’ll leave it to you, Mike.’ Erwin gave Mike a nod before boarding one of the carriages. Rivaille followed, leaning over to whisper to Erwin before taking the seat across the commander’s.

‘You know what, I’m naked under all these clothes.’ He let his lips brush lightly against Erwin’s ear, smiling to himself when he felt Erwin shiver. 

‘That doesn’t even make sense,’ Erwin complained. ‘Of course you are.’

‘Worked, though, didn’t it?’ Rivaille said, looking pointedly at Erwin’s crotch. ‘I’d like to help you with that, but we don’t want to get my new jacket dirty, do we? Shame.’


End file.
